


love and hate

by memadlife



Series: Just Friends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry/Ron Holiday Fest, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Cute moments share between two friends Ron/Harry......And everyone's point of view of there friendship





	1. Chapter 1

>Ron was sad no he was angry...  
Why angry he don't know  
It's not like his fault...  
But Hermione has been eating his head whole day.  
Sometimes Hermione can be a real pain in the ass  
Its not his fault that Harry is being Moody...  
And not talking with anyone...  
And not eating properly...

Not like Ron is happy that he has to stay away from his best friend .  
God knows how's its difficult for him to stay away from Harry  
But its not like his fault Harry behaving like he is in PMS or something  
Harry is being like this for quite a time

And Hermione is constantly eating his mind like he have to make everything got back to normal.

Why not this time for a change Harry come to him  
No Ron will not go to Harry  
Harry has to come to him this time

But still he did miss Harry's smile when Harry look at Ron   
Ron also miss sharing his problems with Harry

Listening to Harry's beautiful voice  
Harry's beautiful green eyes  
Harry's touch  
Basically everything about harry he miss

" miss you Harry" Ron said himself and get back to deep sleep


	2. sleepless night

Harry couldn't sleep...  
He just couldn't  
And no way this is happening because of certain rad head is not talking to him..

Harry is not angry with Ron..  
He never could be after all ron is his best friend  
But Harry sometimes could not understand Ron  
Some days ron will be ready to give his life for harry  
And some day he will be jealous...  
What is Ron's problem

Poor Hermione is suffering now ...  
Only because she believe in Harry that's why Ron isn't talking to her too  
Really is this fair...  
Friends should not be jealous of each other  
After all everything that harry has belongs to Ron too  
But still harry miss Ron  
Ron's cute smile  
His support  
His craziness  
The way Ron makes harry feel normal  
He wants HIS Ron back  
this isn't his Ron  
His Ron don't behaved like that  
Maybe this have to be something with you know who  
May his Ron's don't know anything

Tears falls from Harry's eyes  
Will Ron left him too  
Like his parents  
He miss Ron  
And wants him back in his life

Because there is no life without Ron for harry


	3. stupid boys

I can tell when harry is trying to watch Ron over my shoulder

I know he miss Ron

I also know Ron miss harry too

I seen Ron's rad eyes in the morning and I can say he was crying

such a child sometimes

I love my friends and want them back together

I want to talk to them and don't want to feel one is feeling left out

I can see now in potion class harry is giving Ron the longing looks

I just wish Ron could see

we all love Ron but sometimes he can be real git

harry isn't eating properly and I don't think he can win the competition if he goes like that

if anyone can help Harry that will be Ron

sometimes I feel jealous that the boys love each other so much

I sometimes feel left out

but they are just friends right

right???

I don't know

I know Ron have a crush on me

but sometimes I saw Ron looking at harry and I am not sure anymore what the look means

like now harry is looking at Ron

it feels like Harry's heart is broken and he will cry anytime 

I just want my boys back 

and I gonna make sure that happened soon


	4. just friends ???

Harry and Ron are supposed to be just friends right . so why Ron is giving Harry that looks

Ron and harry are not talking with each other and   
Harry is sitting here looking like a lost puppy

And Ron is behaving like PMS girl

Shouting at each and every one..

And the looks they are sharing when they thought nobody is watching them

Ginny didn't share any class with harry and Ron but Hermione told him that this looking at each other thing is going on after the fight started between two boys

Ginny has seen Ron giving looks to Hermione and she was sure they gonna end up together

But actually now she is not sure anymore

Harry is sitting with Ginny for a chance and he is holding his open book in hand but the look in his eyes told him he is daydreaming

Not like Luna

After harry and Ron fight harry has started spending Times with her and Ron is giving her looks like she is betraying her brother or something

Which she is not sure why Ron looks like jealous

Is it because he like harry more then a friend

They are just friends right ???


	5. Dear Diary

I know how I feel, but what if Itold him? Would he feel the same? Be disgusted? Or never even speak to me again? The truth is I can't riskit. He is my best friend and why should I ruin it just because it is my dream to make it more? I mean, in normal circumstances I would tell him exactly how I feel. But these are not normal, are they, I'm a guy, and I love my best-male-friend! I have a mental argument with my self every night, should I or shouldn't I? Is it worth? Could he possiblyfeel the same about you? But the truth is that I only ever answer these questions with questions. The only other question that I want to know the answer to is, am I gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Plz read and review


End file.
